Toolboxes capable of being a screwdriver of the prior art may have variations in structure. However, since the screwdriver heads contained by the conventional toolbox screwdrivers are exposed to the exterior, they would easily fall out of the toolbox, causing inconvenience to a user. To use such a toolbox screwdriver, the toolbox portion is used as a handle, and therefore all the screwdriver heads should be taken from the toolbox portion so that a user can hold the handle. After using the screwdriver, the screwdriver heads are then put back. This way not only wastes time but also has potential risk of losing screwdriver heads.